Day of the Dead
by karrajoa
Summary: A short Halloween one-shot. "You can't help but wonder how his painted black lips would look against your scarlet painted ones." Set in the same universe as Winter Night, but can easily stand alone.


**A/N: For Lousie, love doing RPG's with you! **

**This is set in the same universe as Winter Night, but you don't have to read that to understand this one. **

**Day of the Dead**

"So, where's loverboy?" Albus asked you with a small smirk. He had never fully supported your relationship even though he was the guy's best friend, maybe that was why?

"Dunno," you answered simply in the most monotone voice you managed. "Had a fight earlier," you shrugged. You were tired of all the fighting.

Al sighed and shook his head in dismay, he cared about you and didn't like all the fighting either, even though he wasn't that supportive of you.

"I think we're finished," you tell him, but your eyes are locked on the blonde walking through the door.

His blonde hair is styled carefully, all of it is straightened, but while the front hangs down to cover most of his eyes the back is spiked and stand up. You're not quite sure what to make of his tight black pants, and the t-shirt he's wearing with the writing "Nirvana" on it, but you can't help but wonder how his black painted lips will look against your scarlet painted ones.

His silver eyes, rimmed with black eyeliner, meet your blue ones for a moment, only a moment. However that moment is just enough for you to catch his smirk and a shiver run down your back as his eyes rake down your body before he turns around and starts up a conversation with a pretty blonde.

Right then you wish you were blonde, but no, you have silly red hair, inherited by your father and his family. You shake it out of your head, and instead you follow his example.

You grab a pretty blonde yourself, but his hair is a few shades darker than the blonde's you want to be dancing with. The Scamander twin you're grinding against at the moment is standing almost still, watching you with open mouth.

Suddenly a body is against yours and you smirk, then close your eyes and move to the music and the body against your back.

It feels like hours before Scamander apologizes and goes to get himself a drink. However a moment later a body is against yours again and you don't have to look up to understand who it is. You smirk to yourself, positive he can't see it.

Your hips move against his and one of his hands is resting on the front of your hip while the other is in the air, holding your hand.

In the corner of your eye you can see the blonde he was talking to earlier. She's furiously making out with a guy with rainbow coloured hair, and you can't help but want to laugh at his ridiculousness.

Suddenly, you're dragged out of the room and a pair of warm lips cover yours. You smile into the kiss and wrap your arms around his neck and with a small pop you're standing in another room.

"Merlin, let's never do that again," he breaths into your ear.

Your hands fist in his shirt and smirk as he pulls away from your lips, but his forehead rests against yours. "If I didn't know you love me, I'd think you were flirting with Victoire," she informed him.

"Love, I congratulated her on the great costume, being a basketball player with the stomach painted as the ball… it was genius," He told her as one of his hands tangled in her hair. It too was straightened to perfection for the occasion.

"Though, I have to admit your costume look pretty nice too," he told her huskily as his free hand ran down her arm, then down the short skirt and didn't' stop before having moved a bit down her fishnet stockings.

"You don't look half bad yourself," she smirked at him. "I think I might prefer you as Goth," she told him playfully and twisted the fake ring on his lip.

"I think you scared Al a bit though. I know he's not our biggest fan, but he came over to me and almost yelled at me for us finishing it." She laughed at her cousin's silliness. She and Scorpius always fought, but yet they never actually broke up over their fights.

"Now, let's get you out of that nice costume," Scorpius smirked at her.

"I think I'd love that," she told him in a whisper and dragged him further into the flat.

For a moment he stopped her though. "I love you Rose." He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before continuing.

**Like next gen? Wanna join an RPG about their Hogwarts life? Send me a PM about it. Most characters are still up for grabs and OC's are accepted. **


End file.
